The Lost Bell
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: In England, a dancer is executed by her village, leaving them defenseless against the nearby forest. Hundreds of years later SPR are reunited after almost 2 Years of being apart to face this new challenge. But who is this new team member Naru is reluctant to introduce? With the help of some unlikely new friends, will they be able to solve the mystery behind The Lost Bell?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **_I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. _

Prologue

1768 England

An angry mob pushed a young girl up onto a large pile of sticks and bound her to a pole thrust into the centre. Rags of green and blue were thrown near her and a stick with bells on. An elderly man, the elder of the village stalked out and addressed the scared girl.

"~Girls Name~ ye have been charged with conversing with the fairies, goblins and demons of the forest. The result six children have gone missing, three have been found by the forest. Ye refuse to reveal where the other three are. For Ye crimes thou shalt be burned and sent to hell for thy actions. May the devil feast on ye soul." The girl screamed and begged, saying she was innocent. She warned them;

"Should I burn, should I die; all those viewed as a child shall be in danger, Please believe me" she yelled. Many looked at her in question; wanting to believe her yet most grabbed their torches and set fire to the pile.

Watching the villagers stood the very creatures the girl had been accused of conversing with. Demons and goblins rubbed their hands at the thought of so many children in their grasp. The fairies wept, the girl had been the villages only hope: angry at the villagers for sending an innocent to hell they cursed the land the village was on.

"What the girl had said will be" the fairies chanted. One flew off towards the fire and pulled out one of the bells and ran off holding it. The young fairy stood at a small oak tree and gently buried the bell. "once thy bell has been found you will be at peace my friend" the creature whispered, small crystal tears left her eyes as she flew up to guard the tree and its new treasure.

Several hours later the fire stopped leaving ashes and bones. Some of the more sympathetic villagers buried the remains insuring everything was together; the elder's wife planted a holly sapling on the girl's grave, a few said a prayed for the girls soul. Late that night the villagers woke to voices of the forest whispering their anger to the village.

_Let the fire burn_

_Let the truth be seen_

_Let innocent eyes watch this scene_

_For your dancer did die this day_

_For you she danced it all_

_Yet, she did not deserve to fall _

_For now we curse thee for thy sins_

_If seen as a child ye may be_

_Then thy shall sleep for eternity_

_So sung the curse of Hollie's Bell_

* * *

KNT: Hey, Here we go The Lost Bell. Please review, more reviews the quicker i update the story


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mai sat nervously in her social workers office. It had been one year since Naru/Oliver Davis left Japan with his brother. Mai had confessed but Naru had coldly ignored her and stomped off. About a week after he left, Masako had left an invitation in Mai's apartment. It was to Naru's Wedding in England, at that moment her heart tore itself to shreds. Mai couldn't go, she wouldn't go. Soon afterwards she broke contact with the old SPR team; they served as a reminder to her painful past. For one year she was alone and depressed, her landlord and good friend had noticed a change in her and had contacted her social worker; worried for the poor girl.

That brings us to now. Mr Markutshi was a cheerful man who worked hard with Mai. When she had her job he set up a special account for all her pay checks, Mai's late Grandfather had left a clause in his will stating Mai was to receive a certain amount of money a month until the day she married then she would get her full inheritance, which included her grandfathers fortune, a business and a medium sized manor in the countryside.

Her Uncle, hated doing this for her. Her Uncle hated Mai after she politely declined marriage to one of his business associates; the man was old enough to be her grandfather. Once he demanded that she sign over everything to him, however Mai's lawyer prevented it from happening, her lawyer had reminded him that he could lose everything to Mai if he continued pursuing Mai's inheritance. The lawyer was an old friend of Mai's Mother and didn't ask anything from Mai, didn't stop a few quality home cooked meals at Mai's apartment though. Between the threats from her uncle, living alone with no contact with her once close friends; Mai had gone into a deep depression. Mr Markutshi had received numerous letters from concerned teachers and her landlord stating something was wrong with the once proud and happy girl.

Mr Markutshi signed and looked at the girl before him. "Mai we are concerned for your health." He began "Since this 'incident' last year we have noticed a small change in you. You're not sleeping full nights anymore barely getting two hours sleep, you've grown physically weaker. We were all scared when you caught that cold last month, it almost turned fatal. Finally you're dangerously underweight. What's wrong sweetheart? " Mai fidgeted in her seat tears threatening to fall.

"My dreams scare me" Mai replied "I have the same dream and it scares me" Mr Markutshi looked at the girl with soft eyes. "If you can, would you tell me about them?" he asked nicely.

"I'm in bed; a man comes in not making a sound. He picks me up, I can't move I can't struggle I'm helpless. He sets me on a table, is has groves that meet in the centre under my lower back, it funnels and under that is a bottle. He ties me down and then he cuts me, in my arms, legs back. He leaves me for a time them stops the blood, then he looks at me and says 'Your MINE'" Mai chocked out, she begins to cry and Markutshi stand and raced around his desk to give the girl a hug.

"That sounds like an awful dream Mai" he said. "I have it once a week" Mai replied. They sat like that for a moment; Markutshi's secretary poked her head in and made a sign. Markutshi nodded and cleared his thought.

"This concerns me Mai" he began "if this has been happening then we need to take action. I have a nurse outside who is going to look at you and talk to you. She will only tell me what she sees ok?" Mai nodded. An older female walked in spoke quietly with the social worker and then walked up to Mai. "Ok dear I'm just going to do a quick physical then we will talk a bit about your dreams and the last year, all right?" the older woman smiled kindly and set her medical bag down.

Markutshi closed his office door and was met by a female. "How is she?" the lady asked. "Honestly? I don't know. I knew her past job put her through a few things that Urado case being the worst but this? She needs someone to take care of her, are you…" the lady cut him off "Of course I'm sure. I've been looking for my Brothers Daughter for year's man. He'd want me to take care of her" she snapped. The two sat in silence. When Mai began to sob and yell in the office they both almost burst in. An hour later the nurse walked out.

"How does she smile?" the nurse asked. Getting a look from Markutshi she continued. "She has, marks, on her body on her arms legs and back. A few bruises on her chest and _'there' _it looks like abuse but from whom I don't know. Mentally she is unstable; one wrong word could destroy her completely. My professional opinion is get her into care she needs it." Markutshi nodded and dismissed the nurse.

Mai rocked herself as her social worker re-entered the office. "Mai, sweetheart what we have learned is serious, who is abusing you?" Mai shook her head and whimpered "I don't know. I honestly don't know" Markutshi pulled her into a light embrace. "This is very serious Mai; sadly I can't let you stay living alone." Mai looked at him shocked. "I'm not going to send you to an orphanage, nor a foster family" he continued leading her to a couch. "Instead I found a living relative on your father's side that has been searching for you for about six years." The office door opened and a very familiar female walked in.

"Mai I want to introduce you to your Aunt. Modoka Mori"

* * *

KNT: Cliffie :) please review


	3. Chapter 2

... Yeah i know i've kinda took my time on this but... its here now i hope you enjoy? (runs fast)

Chapter 2

"Modoka, you're my Aunt?" Mai asked shocked. Modoka smiled and walked up to the girl.

"Yes Mai, had my Brother and your Mother married you would have been Mai Mori. I have been looking for you for a few years however someone was blocking my progress." Markutshi frowned and went to his phone and called someone.

"What happens now?" Mai asked. "Mai, you're going to stay with me . You are going to be a normal teenage girl with a family. My brother was a wonderful man, you mother was a beautiful woman. We met once before the wedding and they asked me to take care of you if anything happened to them. I'm sorry I took six years to find you though" Modoka said pulling Mai into an embrace. "Mai your lawyer is coming to explain a few things to you" Markutshi interrupted just as Mai was about to talk. Not a moment later Mai's lawyer walked in with her briefcase.

"Hi darling how are you?" Janet Harper, Mai's lawyer, asked, she Pulled the girl into a light hug before getting down to business. "I have a few things to explain to you. First you'll still receive support for your care as stated by your grandfather. In care or not he wanted to provide for you in some way. Secondly, we are concerned that Miss Mori has have experienced difficulty finding you. Miss Mori would you please tell me what kinds of trouble?" Janet asked.

"Just someone saying Mai is being taken care of, and doesn't need anyone. False adoption papers and even a threat" Modoka said, though her tone was like she was talking about the weather. "What kind of threat?" Janet asked. Modoka fished out a letter from her purse and handed it to the concerned lawyer. They opened the letter and Mai paled. In blood was written 'SHES MINE'.

"Is it Uncle?" Mai asked in a small voice. Janet shook her head. "Your Uncle was found dead in his home two days ago, your aunt and cousin were found too. There was a gas leak they and about twenty members of staff died. That was my third point of business, your uncle left a will however as both his wife and daughter are dead everything falls to you Mai. You are the last Taniyama"

Mai broke into sobs, while she didn't get on with her uncle and his family she wouldn't wish them dead. Modoka pulled Mai into a strong hug.

"She doesn't need this" Modoka hissed. "Mai will not be able to inherit until she is married however the support will come out of the Late Gumoshi's business profits. That was everything I needed to go through I just need Miss Mori to sign these papers to adopt Mai." Documents were passed and signed, Modoka was upset with the lawyer with how Mai learned of her Uncle's death saying it should have been said when Mai was emotionally ready. Mai stopped Modoka. "I would have found out one way or another, better now than later eh?"

~Time Skip~

Mai and Modoka attended the funeral for Mai's family. That day several men asked Modoka if she would allow Mai to marry them once she turns 21. Modoka fumed and forced them away saying it will be Mai's choice not hers. After that Mai began her new life.

She still attended school, taking Business studies and Physic studies mastering them both. Modoka was still and investigator for BSPR but she worked from home. She had insisted that Mai called her Aunty Modoka. Mai was improving slowly, but she still had her dreams once a week. Modoka had had a door installed between their bedrooms so she could comfort her niece when she had those dreams.

It was about the beginning of summer break when Modoka got the call.

"Good Morning Modoka Mori speaking" Mai looked up from her homework at Modoka's perky singsong voice. "LIN! You never call, how are Oliver and Amber?" Mai froze and dropped her pencil Modoka noticed and gave Mai a reassuring smile. She spoke to Lin for a bit then announced she was coming to England with her Niece to help with the case. "Don't worry Lin she'll fit in beautifully, see you in a week"

"Mai we are going to England to help Naru on a case" Modoka said jumping like a child at Christmas.

"Aunty Modoka; who's Amber, Is she Oliver's wife?" Mai was taken back when Modoka paused then burst out in fits of laughter. "Oh this is good better than Naru and Lin eloping" Mai looked confused. "Mai Amber is Naru's younger sister."

"EHHHH? But I got a wedding invitation to the Wedding of Oliver Davis and Amber Vidas, Masako left it in my apartment the last time I saw her " Modoka was shocked and asked Mai if she still had it. Mai ran to her room and brought it out. "I kept it as a reminder Naru was never coming back"

"OHHHH, that BOY. When I get to England I will kill him, no ill let Amber know and let her kill him and will watch with a video camera to record the moment" Modoka went on with her rant. After a while Modoka calmed down and announced tomorrow they were going shopping to prepare for an English summer in the countryside.

"Mai don't worry, You'll be alright, Luella is practically dying to meet my niece and I haven't bugged Naru about manners in forever. The rest of SPR will be their except for Masako" Mai looked shocked. "Why no Masako, is she on a shoot or something?" Modoka shook her head. "No, Naru refuses to have any dealings with her after the blackmail he suffered from her. Basically once Naru told everyone he was Oliver Davis, Masako had nothing to hold against him and he fired her from SPR. That and Amber hates liars and blackmailers, Masoko wouldn't last very long with her about."

"Shame she was a nice person under the 'I'm the better female'" Mai said. The two finished various tasks and went to bed. Mai kissed a picture of her mother and father together Modoka had given her and snuggled down to sleep.

*Dream*

_Flowers, Mai watched as a six year old girl ran picking the flowers in a forest. It was a strange forest full of mystery small lights danced around the small girl as she picked more flowers. They weren't fox fires, those were bigger these were like a bit bigger than glitter. Mai followed the girl until she came to a clearing with a lake and lots of more flowers. There was a woman standing above the lake. She was dressed oddly, a ripped blue and green skirt with a white cloth underneath and a matching top, her face painted with Blue and green face paint around her eyes. The lady spoke to the child. Her voice was soft and beautiful similar to smooth silk almost like an angel._

**_"Child, Will you dance with me?"_**_ the six year old nodded and the two danced. The scene shifted and the girl was sleeping at the edge of a massive wood. Mai smiled, then that smile turned to horror as the ground sprouted roots and ivy and encased the small child. Mai stumbled back as the roots and ivy became a small tree over the child. She stumbled until she bumped into someone. She turned to face the man/shadow that had haunted her dreams for the last year._

_"Did you think you can escape ME? No matter where you run or what you dream I will ALWAYS be here. YOU ARE MINE" the shadow man pulled out a knife and plunged it down._

Please, Please, Please, PLEASE review. i promise to upload more chapters quicker if i get lots of reviews


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

England

Naru woke with mixed feelings. One year and six months had passed since he returned; yes he was happy to be home away from the country that taken his brother, yet sad as it had the girl he loved. Shaking his head, Naru got out of bed and walked into the Davis' gym down the hallway. Inside Lin and Martin were on the weights and Luella was on the tread mill.

"**Where's Amber?**" Naru asked. Lin set the weight above him down and grabbed his towel. "**She's still asleep.**" Lin replied "**And she's locked her door**". Naru nodded and walked over to the rowing machine. Ten minutes passed and the gym door opened again. In the door way stood a female identical Naru only with hair reaching mid back, her fringe was pushed back with a bright neon blue Alice band and she wore rectangular glasses that covered her ocean blue eyes and part of her cheeks. She looked sleepily around before her eyes settled on her older brother, the evil glint in her sleepy eyes worried the young man. Yawning widely she walked up to him. "**How was the wedding?**" she asked. Naru stopped and glared at her. "**What wedding?**" he asked coldly.

"**You know your wedding**" Naru's eyes widened, Luella fell off her treadmill and Martin almost dropped his weights; Lin's eyes widened in surprise. "**Where on earth did you hear that?**" Naru spat angrily. "**Modoka, she found a wedding invite for Oliver Davis and Amber Vidas. Care to explain?**"

Naru groaned; he forgot about the fake invite he sent to Masako to get her off his back. "**It was a fake**" Naru stated. "**Damn well better be; why is my alias on it? I thought incest wasn't your thing bro**" That had set Luella off and started a round of laughter between Martin and Lin. Naru glared at his younger sister as she skipped off to a punch bag in the far corner while he had to listen to Luella make wild accusations about what Amber had said.

A few hours later in Martins Office the men talked about the case while Amber and Luella were out spending some quality Mother-Daughter time.

"**What are we dealing with?**" Naru demanded. "**We are not sure, it sounds like a ghost but Amber and Lin are sceptical**" Martin replied. Naru nodded and looked at Lin, as if telling him to explain. "**The attacks could be done by a ghost yet something is off, one ghost can't do that much damage without being demonic.**" Lin began "**I called Modoka and she says she will come and help along with her niece and the old SPR team, The SPR team land tonight Modoka says her niece needs to do a couple days of school, then they will fly out in three days. They will meet us at the sight**" Martin nodded. His ears still rang from when Luella squealed knowing Modoka was bringing her mysterious niece. Lin had been given a bone crushing hug from the woman after he announced the news; Naru and Amber had tried to hide their amusement. After Lin, Luella attacked poor Naru and Martin by pulling them into a humiliating dance with her. Amber had somehow managed to sneak out of the room leaving the men at her mother's mercy. All three men shuddered at the memory.

~Three days later~

The rest of the old SPR team left Heathrow airport tired and grumpy, especially Bou-san. He was slightly miffed that they were told to catch the 1 am flight to England. He spotted Lin and waved tiredly. Ayako, John and Yasuhara stood dosing.

"Welcome to England" Lin said in his usual tone. "Good flight?" Bou-san shook his head and started to complain about the food and seating arrangements i.e. he has to sit next to Yasu. After thumping her boyfriend, Ayako calmly put her seven bags into the van Lin had brought with him, the men helped her before putting their bags in to.

"How is Oliver?" John asked kindly. Lin gave a small smirk. "He's in a bit of a pickle at the moment, but otherwise he is the same". They all piled into the van and dosed as Lin drove them to the campsite near where they were investigating. Three hours later they arrived. In no time the four remaining SPR members where in their tents asleep.

Naru was fuming, nothing new in Martins opinion, but he couldn't blame the boy this time. In the same campsite was a group of Morris Dancers, Amber and Luella had gone over to welcome them. However that's not what Naru was fuming about, oh no. Amber had invited them to join in the investigation.

**"How in god's good name, does that moron think she is doing?"** Yelled Naru, Martin flinched at the volume his son was addressing the current predicament. **"How are a bunch of middle aged dancers going to help us with this case?"**

**"Well"** Amber began walking up to her brother, one of the Morris dancers behind her. **"Morris dancing is one of the oldest traditions in England, most areas had a side or team. It was believed that the music, dancing and joy they brought sought to bring not only entertainment, but to ward off harmful spirits."** Amber's companion continued. Naru glared at them both, the older man paled and wisely walked off. Amber however stayed and thus began another Davis glare match.

Martin smirked. While his boy was a brilliant supernatural scientist, his daughter was one of the few people who understood and often respected the old ways, i.e. she was a firm believer in ghost and demons but she also believed in fairies, ghouls and goblins too. This often set the two siblings at edge with each other.

This was going to be a long case.

_Hey, I Hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Lost Bell, please forgive me for not updating faster but i'm in the middle of a few personal issues but hopefully they will be resolved soon._

_Please review. i like feedback so if you enjoyed it, even if its just one word please review!_


End file.
